Through The Veil And Back
by JKfan-103
Summary: What if Harry and Lupin followed Sirius through the Veil? HPSB Slash or whatever you want to call it. Will be adopted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Every nice reader that have made their way to this fic.**

**Warnings: This will be Slash,just so you know.If you don't like,don't read.**

**Disclaimer: It's not really necessary since everyone knows that JK Rowling writes so much better than me,and if it was me who wrote HP no one would be dead.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What if Lupin didn't managed to hold Harry? What if Harry followed Sirius through the veil?_

When Lupin saw Harry disappear through the Veil,he sighed and walked to it,while thinking _'Sirius and Harry disappeared.I don't have anything to live for anymore.' _Or something like that anyway.So he dived through the Veil.And landed beside Harry.On a huge field.With elves battling.So he did like Harry and Sirius already done,grabbed a shield that lay in the grass.When the elves noticed them,the stopped shooting spells and arrows at each other and a royal looking elf came forward.He said something they didn't understand and when he noticed their confused looks,he sighed and said in flawless English " Who are you and what are you doing here?" They explained and he told them who he was ( Shondré ) and where they was.( Elfin Realm.)

TWENTY YEARS LATER ( ELF TIME),MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Suddenly,the Veil lit up with a blood red light and it looked like a wind blow it to the side,and out fell four tall figures.Directly,two of them,the leanest and the longest ones,jumped up and sat on the chest of the other two.The blond on,a long slim man,sat on the chest of the light brown haired man and the dark haired man sat on the other dark haired mans chest.In perfect unison they said " So love,what do I get for going of your chest?" The dark haired man and the brown haired man sighed and pulled the man on their chest down for a rough kiss.Suddenly,someone hissed at them.The only on that understood was the dark haired man with green eyes._Get a room,please.I'm scarred for life now,Master Harry._ _Slithy,how many times do I have to tell you to not call me 'Master'?_ The snake,Slithy, just gave the snake version of a laugh.The man,Harry,just sighed and got of his lovers chest." He's right anyway.We have to go to Hogwarts now.Sirius,stand up,now." The man who's chest he had been sitting on,Sirius,stood up,and so did the other two to.

Harry picked Slithy up and put him on his shoulder.When they stood up,you got a good view of their faces.All of them were around twenty,even if their eyes were far older than that.All of them was over 6 feet, Harry being the shortest one with his 6'3'' and Sirius the tallest with 6'7''.Sirius draped his arm over Harry's shoulders and so did the blond one." Shuania,keep your hands of my boyfriend." said Sirius in a playful manner.The brown haired man,Remus,just sighed and laid his arms around Shuania (1) when everyone was touching someone,they all disappeared soundlessly,and appeared as soundless in the middle of the Great Hall of Hogwarts,in the middle of the Sorting ceremony.When the Sorting hat noticed them,after sorting 'Ertonoy,Lindsay.' to Slytherin, it began to laugh.The four men and one snake stepped forward ( Slithy slithered ) into the light from the shadowy corner where they had been hiding.Instantly,the teachers and the older students raised their wands. The Hat just said " Put those away.You can't hurt those four.So,your'e finally back.It have been five years,and we're in desperate need of help." The Hat bowed,and the four men bowed back.Dumbledore pointed his wand at them and said in a demanding voice " Who are you and what are you doing here?" The four laughed and one at a time they took their hoods of. " I'm Shuania Cluorea,King of the South part of the Elf Realm." " I'm Sirius Black,King of the Eastern part of the Elf Realm." " I'm Remus Lupin,King of the West part of the Elf Realm." Everyone turned their stares to the last one who tried to hide behind Sirius.Shuania sighed and dragged him to the front." Tell them your name,now." The shortest one sighed and took his hood of.Everyone in the Hall either gasped or fainted."I'm Harry Potter,King of the North part of the Elf Realm,and the snake over there is Slithy,my familiar." _Hello,young idiots.What are you doing for being even more stupid than garden gnomes?My human is the smartest of all humans,even smarter than the white bearded thingy that sits at the high table. _" He's lucky no one understands him more than me." whispered Harry in Sirius' ear.He nodded his response.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well,I hope it isn't to bad. I will update as fast as I have gotten five reviews.Thank you for reading this,and review,otherwise I won't update.

1: Shuania - Shanja

Shondré - the same as it is spelled : Shondré.


	2. Farewell

I,Karin Jenny,post this as of 5th August 2008,to tell you,the faithful readers,that my dear and beloved older sister,Sara Isabel,passed away the 3rd of August 2008 in cancer.

She will be dearly missed by us left of the family, wich is me,my younger sister and my two older brothers.The day before she discovered that her cancer was back,she discovered that she was pregnant.We will forever grieve the two souls that passed away two days ago.

My sister was a noble woman that loved writing.She wrote,not for recognition,but for the joy of sharing her stories.She didn't do it for the reviews,but her face when she got one... You can't put it in words.

She would do everything for everyone.She once won a million on some lottery.750 000 she donated to charity.


	3. The Grand Finale, the Final Goodbye

I'm writing this on the behalf of the family, who couldn't handle doing it.

Two years ago, in August, my older, adopted cousin passed away after a long and exhausting battle with brain cancer. Along with her, we also lost the life she was carrying.

I'm SkuggaOfZilver, previously ShadowOfSilver, for those who's asking.

I'm probably going to terminate this account sometime in the future, and in the process I'll also adopt Sara's stories.

What hit me the hardest was that even after her death, there were people insulting her. I logged on her email account about two months ago, and I found two flames. One of them told her to go jump of a bridge to spare the world her horrible writing. They hadn't even read the whole story yet, but the seriously told a long dead woman go jump of a bridge.

I removed the review, but you who wrote it, you know who you are. Sadly, I couldn't write a fittingly scathing reply considering the person who did it was so cowardly he did it anonymously.


End file.
